oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Yanille
Yanille lies to the south of Ardougne, it is the city of the wizards and is available to members only. It is beset by Ogres from the south and west, so Yanille is heavily defended by guards. It is also used as a player made fletching guild on world 132. Travel *To the north lies Port Khazard and Ardougne *To the south lies the Ogre City of Gu'Tanoth *To the west is Castle Wars *To the east is a small island inhabited by a gnome named Hazelmere. Notable features Bank There is a bank in eastern Yanille. Wizards' Guild The Magic Guild requires 66 magic to enter , and high level wizards can buy runes and mystic robes, mine rune essence, and range or mage captured Zombies. There are also 4 portals to other magical places in RuneScape. See our Wizards' Guild guide for more details. Hunter shop The hunter shop sells various items for players training the Hunter skill. Summoning shop It is a shop selling summoning items, for details, see Yanille Petshop Main Article. Dragon Inn You can buy three types of beer in the Dragon Inn. *Beer - just like in any other Inn. *Dragon Bitter - increases strength by 2 and attack by -3 temporarily. *Greenman's Ale - Increases herblore by 1 temporarily. Bert and the sandpit Bert is the starting point for the Hand in the Sand quest, once this is completed, you can ask Bert for 84 sand to be delivered to your bank every day. You can also use the Lunar Magicks spell NPC Contact to ask Bert for your sand without visiting Yanille. There is also a sandpit to the west of Bert's hut, where you can collect sand in buckets for use in the Crafting skill. He also has a range and a sink in his hut. House Portal Just west of Bert's house (not pictured on map) is a house portal. To move a house to this portal you must have 50 construction and pay any estate agent 25,000 coins to move it. Players often move their house here because of the proximity to the bank. Yanille Mine Yanille mine is located northeast of the city, it is one of the closest mines to a bank in the game, and provides excellent experience for miners wishing to get levels quickly. You can find the following ores at the mine: *1 coal *8 iron *4 clay *2 copper *7 tin *2 mithril Dungeon Yanille Dungeon can be very useful to high level players training herblore, but high levels of agility are required to penetrate deep into the dungeon. There are two ways of entering the dungeon, either just north of the city by slashing a spider web with an edged weapon or knife, or by having 82 thieving and entering the dungeon just south of the bank. Watchtower The watchtower is located just outside the northwest wall of Yanille. It is the start of the Watchtower quest, and the place you teleport into when you use the watchtower teleport spell. You can find watchmen on the second floor who require 65 Thieving to steal from. They yield 60 coins, bread, and 137.5 experience per pickpocket. There is also a fountain just outside the watchtower. Players needing faster access to either the dungeon, or the bank, or the watchtower (travelling between two of the three) will find the agility shortcut under the wall, that requires just 16 agility to use. Anvils The anvils in Yanille are probably the second closest to the bank in the game, the closest being Varrock west bank. Many high level smiths choose to smith here because it's quieter, and they can also occasionally go into the Magic Guild to buy runes that they can sell at a profit later. Cooking Shop The cooking shop in Yanille sells several items, namely: * pie dishes * apples * cake tins * bowls * potatoes * tinderboxes * jug * pots * chocolate bars * flour * empty cups There is also a churn for making butter, cream, or cheese with, a sink for water, and a range for cooking. Hops Patch The hops patch is used in the Farming skill. It is watched over by a farmer named Selena. Eastern Island Chain The islands to the east of Yanille are home to some Jungle Spiders, and these feature in The Grand Tree quest. Hazelmere the gnome mage may be found up a ladder here, he is also a regular customer of the Gnome Restaurant. Guards! Guards! The western gate, and the walls of Yanille are heavily guarded by Colonel Radick, Tower Guards, and Soldiers. Timorous Beasties There are three Cows just outside the north wall of Yanille, and two Unicorns just to the south. Monsters *Colonel Radick - between the gates at the west wall. *Imp just northeast of the city. *Cows - just north of Yanille wall. *Jungle Spiders - on the islands to the east. *Soldiers - all along the walls of Yanille, go up the stairs at the west gate. *Tower Guards - upstairs at the west gate. *Unicorns - to the south of the wall. *Watchmen - in the Watchtower. *Dwarves- to the south of the city. The Inhabitants *Watchtower Wizard *Bert *Colonel Radick *Guard Captain *Hazelmere *Frumscone *Zavistic Rarve *Robe Store Owner *Distentor Music *Magic Dance *Big Chords *Long Long Ago See also *Wizards' Guild *Yanille Agility Dungeon Category:Kandarin Category:Cities Category:POH Locations *Yanille Petshop